The Lady Or The Hanyou
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: In the tradition of The Lady Or The Tiger, watch as Prince Sesshoumaru chooses between life as a hanyou with Rin or life as a full demon, with another. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: As it stands, I am not a wildly famous historical author. Therefore I own neither Inuyasha or The Lady or the Tiger by Frank R Stockton.

AN: This has been, thus far, my favorite story to revise. I originally wrote this after my Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction, "The Amber or the Amethyst." That piece had been inspired by "The Lady or the Tiger" though it had no similarities to the plot itself. This of course, inspired me to adapt the classic story to the love of Rin and Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Kagura and Inutaisho also make appearances. Sorry for making him…kind of _evil_ but who really wants Naraku to be Sesshy's dad?

Please note that much of the basis for this story comes from The Lady or the Tiger. Though I have adapted the work to my own style of writing, there are some very similar lines. This is FanFiction at the classical literature level and I do not expect flames claming plagiarism.

The Lady Or The Hanyou

Once upon a time there lived a youkai king. Though his nature had been softened up by the less barbaric ways of the human kings that ruled the lands around his – he would always be a youkai. He and his kingdom were of a dual nature: half was extravagant and aristocratic while the other half was thoroughly demonic, savage.

He was a man who believed in himself. So whenever his two halves agreed on something it was done and nothing could change his mind. As long as everything and everybody in his kingdom ran smoothly his nature would be mild and pleasant. Should any orbs remove themselves from their orbits however, he was even milder and pleasanter still – for nothing made him happier than to make the crooked straight and to crush down uneven pieces. He was a man who believed that destiny had a propensity for justice. Often times he sought to unite the two, destiny and justice.

Among the ideas that had made their way from the human kingdoms to his was that of the public arena. It was here that his refined subjects found themselves relishing their most animal tendencies. The arena was built not for the performance of lovely arias, glorious fights between gladiators or for battles of wits among debaters. No. This vast amphitheater, surrounded by mysterious vaults and unseen passageways was an agent of justice by destiny. It was here that the king displayed the punishment of criminals and the rewarding of virtue. But it is punishment with which we are concerned today.

When a crime was committed that was severe enough to draw the attention of the king the criminal found himself with an appointment at this stadium. The fate of the accused would be decided in the King's Arena. And it truly was the King's Arena, for though the idea had been taken from the human kings; it truly reflected the mind and nature of its demonic ruler.

When the day of the appointment came every countryman found himself in the galleries to view the spectacle. The king and his court sat up high in the royal sitting area. There he gave a signal, a door beneath him opened and the accused stepped out into the open area. Directly opposite him would be two closed vaults. It was the sad duty of the accused to choose one of the two vaults. He could open either vault he pleased, the doors looked no different from one another. "Destiny, not chance," would be the deciding factor, the youkai king would say.

If the person opened one door, there would come out a hungry tiger, a powerful miko with the arrow of death in hand or some equally gruesome fate. When this happened a great bell would be struck and the ringing would move throughout the land. The spectators would go home to mourn the one so young and fair or so old and respected that had reached such an end.

If the person opened the other door there would come forth a beautiful lady to suit his station. It mattered not if the accused was married or his affections lay elsewhere. Nothing would disrupt the King's belief in destiny; innocence would be rewarded in a manner as handsome as the King and his court were. Instantly another door would open beneath the king and a priest (followed by a band of choristers and dancing maidens) would advance towards the couple. The wedding would take place and then the accused was free to leave, taking his new lovely wife with him.

The spectacle was a popular one. When the masses gathered together on the great trial days they never knew if they would be witnessing a horrible death or a hilarious wedding. The uncertainly gave the occasion an interest which it could not have garnered otherwise. The people were entertained and no one could accuse the king of being unfair. After all, the person held their fate in their own hands.

Now, this semi-barbaric youkai king had a son. Prince Sesshoumaru was as handsome as the most beautiful bloom in the entire kingdom and he had a nature as imperious as the King's. The young youkai was the apple of his father's eye and was loved by him above all other things except perhaps, destiny.

This youkai prince had a love. She had all the fairness of appearance, highest of virtue and lowest of social status. But the royal was well satisfied with his lover for she loved him with an ardor that had enough aristocratic, youkai fervor to it that her station mattered not. Her name was Rin.

The affair moved on happily for several months, until one day the king discovered its existence. The king did not hesitate in his regard to what had to be done. With a heavy heart, the king ordered his son into prison and gave him an appointment in the arena.

This was to be the occasion of the century. His majesty and all his people were interested in the results of this trial. Never before had such a case occurred. Never before had a royal been given an appointment. Never had a Royal dared to love a subject. Certainly, never a royal such as Prince Sesshoumaru. Years later such unions would be common enough. But in that time they were of no small degree.

Inspired, the youkai king sent word to have all the most powerful Miko in the area to come to his arena. As the law had dictated, though he now regretted it, his son would have to make a choice. His son had dishonored his station and his people; so, destiny's punishment would be for him to lose both. His son had also chosen to lower himself by loving a commoner; so, destiny's reward would be for him to elevate himself through marriage to another royal youkai. He would either be fated to live the cursed life of a half demon with his commoner love. Or the privileged life of a youkai prince – with someone else.

The prince had committed a crime. He had loved a subject and neither he, she, nor any one else thought of denying the fact. The king would not let the notion of love sway the workings of his tribunal. The king would take pleasure in watching the course of events; which would determine whether or not the young prince had done wrong in allowing himself to love the lowly maid.

From the moment the decree had gone forth Rin had thought of nothing else. Day and night the thought that her lover would decide his fate in the King's Arena had dominated her mind. So agonized was she that her pure and terrified heart called out to the stars. It would seem as if the stars had answered, for one day the most powerful miko in the kingdom came to the small hut in which Rin resided. This miko introduced herself as Kagome and asked Rin one thing, if she loved Prince Sesshoumaru. Rin's answer was a simple nod to the affirmative. It was then that the Miko whispered in ear. Now Rin knew where the miko would wait, ready to curse her prince and make him a Hanyou.

She'd also learned, through the hearsay of the court, which maiden was behind the other door. It was the Lady Kagura, the fairest and loveliest of the king's ladies. Should Sesshoumaru be declared innocent by destiny, it was to Kagura that he would be wed. Often she had seen, or imagined, this fair creature throwing glances of admiration upon Prince Sesshoumaru. Sometimes she thought she had seen these glances returned with equal admiration. She had only ever seen them talking for a moment or two, but she knew from experience that a lifetime could be said in stolen seconds.

The day of Prince Sesshoumaru's appointment arrived. From far and wide the people gathered. They packed themselves into the galleries of the arena inch by inch. Those who could not gain admittance pressed themselves against the structure's outside walls, with hopes of hearing the events. The king and his court set themselves in their places opposite the twin doors that were so terrible in their similarity.

When all was ready the signal was given. The prince was taken from his cell and made to walk through the door beneath the royal party. He was tall, beautiful and fair. His appearance was greeted with mixed notes of admiration and anxiety. Half the audience had not known so beautiful a creature was possible, yet there he was.

As he advanced into the arena he turned and bowed to his king and father. The gesture was in custom only for no longer did he hold the either position in high regard. Afterwards, his eyes saw only one more sight. It was the his love, Rin, situated at the king's right side. She had been placed there because the king would not allow her to be absent for the spectacle which she had been a part of creating.

She sat there, paler and whiter than anyone else in the vast ocean of anxious faces. The trust two people, whose souls are one, have in each other is an unsurmountable thing. Not the king's form of justice, Rin's standing in society nor Sesshoumaru's fear had overcome it. Sesshoumaru knew Rin's heart and trusted it to know his own.

Their eyes and souls were joined and his spoke a question to her, that of which door to choose. It was as plain to her as it would have been had he shouted it from where he stood. There was not an instant to be lost. The question was asked in a flash and it was answered in another. She raised her hand and made a slight movement towards the right. No one but her lover saw her for every eye had been fixed on the form of Prince Sesshoumaru.

He turned and with a purposeful and rapid step he walked across the empty space. Every heart stopped beating, every breath was held and every eye fixed upon that demon prince. Without even the slightest of hesitation he went to the door on the right and opened it.

Now we reach the point of this story.

The more we reflect upon the question the harder it is to answer. It involves the study of the human heart, the youkai mind and the devious mazes of passion and love. We cannot answer the question within the parameters of our own mind for it was a fully human maiden, whose soul was at a white heat beneath the flames of jealousy and despair, that made the choice. She had not lost him in that second but knew she was but a step away from doing so.

As I said before, she had been haunted day and night by the conundrum. How often had she woken from her dreams in a wild horror after picturing her lover with Lady Kagura? How much oftener had she seen him cursed to be that which he disdained most? A half demon. True, they would be together – but was she willing to curse her love a half life simply for her craving of him? Would it be better for him to live as himself without her? Or would the humiliating title of hanyou be bearable under the bright light of their shared love?

Her decision had been indicated in an instant. But she had deliberated it over the course of what felt like a lifetime. She had known she would be asked, she had decided what she would answer and without the slightest hesitation she had moved her hand to the right.

Her decision is not one to be lightly considered and it is not for me to presume to answer it. So I leave this with all of you. Who left the arena after Rin's choice had been made? Was it the prince with his new lady or the hanyou with his love?

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Yay classical literature!


End file.
